


Cuddle the Day Away

by rebaobsessions



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebaobsessions/pseuds/rebaobsessions
Summary: One shot, tumblr prompt."i9 and q12 with romantic royality? <3"Q12: “What do you say to a cup of hot coco and a lazy night on the couch?”I9: Cuddles! (please specify platonic/romantic)





	Cuddle the Day Away

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on tumblr [here](https://reba-andthesides.tumblr.com/post/177667150139/i9-and-q12-with-romantic-royality-3). Prompt came from [here](https://reba-andthesides.tumblr.com/post/177660893579/writing-prompts), given by the lovely [notveryglittery](https://notveryglittery.tumblr.com/).

Roman was certain—absolutely certain!—that today was the worst day _ever_. Not _only_ had he woken up thirty minutes late, but he had barely gotten any sleep at _all_! It wasn’t his fault; it was just so hard to sleep without his boyfriend. But, regardless, instead of enjoying his leisurely morning routine, he had to rush to make it to work on time. He was so rushed, he didn’t realize he picked up _decaf_ until he was already five minutes from the stupid shop. And _then_ , at work, the lead actor in the upcoming play _and his understudy_ were _sick_ and naturally he, as the director, was responsible for figuring out a solution. Don’t get him wrong, he _loved_ his job, but sometimes… Sometimes it was hell.

In typical Roman fashion, he kept his proud and confident mask on all day, handling impossible issues with barely a blink of his perfectly outlined eyes. But, _inside_ , he was a mess. He felt like a sleepwalking zombie, worn to the bone before he even began the stupid day. He was despondent and frustrated, and knowing that Patton was _gone_ , at some important medical convention five states away, only made it worse.

The only person who noticed his expertly masked despair was his assistant director (he preferred the title of “dramaturge” even though it wasn’t _technically_ accurate), Logan. About two hours before rehearsal and preparations for the opening matinee in two days’ time, Logan cornered him in the dimly lit hallway between the green room and makeup studio.

“Roman,” he started firmly, adjusting his glasses so he could peer sternly at his director, “You’re hovering.”

Affecting his typical offended stance, hand pressed against his chest, Roman let out a vaguely offended noise, “I’ll have you know it is my _job_ , Microsoft Nerd.”

Logan merely raised an eyebrow, “You used that one three hours ago.” Roman cursed himself internally, but before he could say anything Logan barreled on, “Go _home,_ Roman. You need to get the sleep you obviously missed last night, _especially_ since you volunteered yourself to fill our crucial missing role.”

“Do you have a better idea?” he couldn’t help snapping.

“No. Objectively it is the only solution; you are the only other person familiar enough with the part and the necessary cues to fill in. That being said, you gave yourself about three times your typical workload in the process.” Logan reached out and gently, yet firmly, gripped his friend’s arm and began steering him towards the theater’s back door, “I have everything handled here. All you need to do now is go home. I do believe you will be pleasantly surprised by what you’ll find.”

Roman let out a confused, “Wha—” as Logan shoved him unceremoniously out the door, turning to frown at his friend.

Logan narrowed his eyes and stuck a finger in his face, “ _Home_. Now.” A second later, the door slammed shut.

After spending a few minutes blinking blankly at the handle-less metal door, attempting to figure out what the hell Logan was on about, he determined that perhaps he _was_ a little to tired to be of any use to his cast and crew right now. So, reluctantly, Roman wandered over to his car and made the drive home on autopilot. He didn’t snap out of it when he pulled into the driveway of the cute little suburban house he shared with his boyfriend, or when he got out and locked it and started making his way to the front door. No, he only snapped out of it as he was putting his keys in the lock and noticed one rather important detail: the lights were on.

His heart shot into his throat and he fumbled with his keys in his rush to get the door open, dropping them with a crash against the base of the door. He let out a quiet curse and bent to get them, but before he had fully straightened the door swung open in front of him. Roman let out a quiet breath, eyes wide, a grin quickly taking over his face and washing away any lingering exhaustion. There, standing in the doorway, framed by the entryway lights and covered in flour, was the light of his life, the keeper of his heart, the sweetest man to ever grace the earth.

“Roman!” Patton beamed, bouncing on his toes, “You’re home!” He let out a delighted laugh that echoed in the quiet street and reminded Roman of the sunset that was no doubt happening behind him at this very moment (as though that could _possibly_ compare to the joy personified in front of him). A moment later, Roman found himself wrapped in the deceptively strong arms of his boyfriend, surrounded by the smell of home, cookies, and the ever-present hint of antiseptic that he had come to associate strongly with the man he loved.

“Patton,” he breathed, burying his face in the crook of his neck, “ _Patton_.”

“C’mon, sweetheart,” the doctor urged gently, amusement lacing his voice as he backed up into the house, “Logan says you had _quite_ the day, so I made cookies.”

Roman pulled back to look Patton in the eyes, “You, my dear, are a god among men.”

For the next hour or so, the pair settled at the table in the kitchen and ate dinner, gorged on cookies, and shared everything that had happened since their call the previous night. Patton had come home early, he said, because he couldn’t stand another night without Roman. “I did my presentation midday yesterday anyway. And it’s not like anything interesting happened tonight, and tomorrow is everything on the _administrative_ side of medicine—which, quite frankly, I couldn’t care less about.” (Roman had laughed and poked fun of the celebrated surgeon’s aversion to politics.)

The director’s decision to take up the lead role of his own play (until his actors could recover) didn’t come up until they were doing dishes. Patton had turned to gape at his boyfriend in a mix of pride and horror, “Roman! You—how are you going to…. Gosh! You silly goose! You’re going to work yourself to the bone. I’m so glad Logan chased you home.”

“Yeah,” Roman agreed softly, pausing with a pan dangling in his hands to grin dopily at him, “Me too.”

Patton gave him a fond smile and shoved his shoulder, “Enough of that, mister. Load the dishwasher.”

Roman snapped into a salute, pan pressed to his brow, “Yes sir!”

They dissolved into giggles, but still managed to make quick work of the chore. A few minutes later, Patton came up behind Roman as he finished wiping the counter and hugged him around the waist, sticking his chin over his shoulder. **“What do you say to a cup of hot coco and a lazy night on the couch?”** Patton murmured, pressing a kiss to his neck.

Roman let out a contented hum, leaning back into his boyfriend’s solid chest, “Sounds like heaven.”

“Mm-hm,” Patton agreed, squeezing him gently before stepping away. “Go pick a movie? I’ll make up our drinks.”

Roman caught his arm before he could get too far away and pulled him back in, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “As you wish,” he whispered gently.

He savored the utter joy dancing in Patton’s eyes as he slipped away to the living room to pick a movie. He seriously considered _The Princess Bride_ , purely because it _was_ so special to them, but decided, in the end, to go with a Disney movie. He was just sliding _The Little Mermaid_ into the DVD player when Patton appeared with two steaming cups of hot coco. As the ads played they fell into their familiar positions, Roman stretched across the couch with his back against an armrest and Patton curled comfortably in his lap, his head tucked against his chest and hair tickling his neck. It wasn’t cold, but the pair were draped in their fuzziest blanket and they clutched their warm drinks close. Content, they lost themselves in each other and the story playing out in front of them

Later, after setting his empty cup aside, Patton let out a contented sigh and sagged farther into Roman’s chest, nuzzling against his shirt. In response, Roman wrapped his free arm around his love’s shoulder and began rubbing his arm in time to the music on screen. “Up where they walk, up where they run,” Roman sang softly, “Up where they stay all day in the sun…”

Patton shifted slightly, turning his head up and pulling Roman’s down, and effectively silenced his boyfriend with a soft kiss. “Shhhh,” he murmured, barely pulling away, “You’re gonna need that sweet voice tomorrow, sweetheart.”

Roman chuckled, threading his hand through Patton’s soft hair and kissing him again. “You just want to fall asleep on me,” he accused.

He let out a non-committal noise, “Not my fault I can’t fall asleep when you sing so nicely.”

“Is that a confession?” he asked softly, setting the remnants of his drink aside so he could pull his boyfriend closer.

“Mmmm,” Patton leaned in to kiss him again, “Never.”

Roman pulled him snugly against his chest and chuckled softly into his hair. “Of course, my dear. Of course.”

Today couldn’t have ended better. He was warm and content, his heart full to the bursting. Everything seemed so much more manageable with the light of his life held close. This morning had sucked, that’s true. But _today_ … Today had been absolutely wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me at any time. I take prompts from any fandom [@rebaobsessivelywrites](https://rebaobsessivelywrites.tumblr.com/) and Sanders Sides specific ones there or [@reba-andthesides](https://reba-andthesides.tumblr.com/)


End file.
